Help Me
by C-Chan10
Summary: Numbuh 4's dad is abusive, It's really getting to Numbuh 4, can the gang help him before it's too late? Plz R&R better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or anything else that doesn't belong to me in this story =/  
  
Summary: Okay, this is probably one of the most angst stories I've done. This is a warning, it contains rape (not scenes of it, ugh, but well, a lot of references to it) abuse, attempted suicide, depression. You name it, I've got it. I really like Numbuh 4, An I think his dad is cool (And yes I know his dad is OOC, but heck, it's mah story and he has to act OOC for it to work) Besides, in O.F.F.I.C.E I think that his dad was a little TOO cheery, no? That's pretty much where I got the idea for this!  
  
AnywayZ, no flameZ please! Sorry if some of the characters (Apart from his dad, duh) Are OOC. An this will be a slight ¾ but not much. Please R&R  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It had all started a few years back, when they first moved from Australia. Numbuh 4 hadn't known why his parents had split up, he just knew they argued all the time, but after spending 2 years living alone with his father, he was beginning to see why.  
  
Luckily, he had joined the KND, and had had an excuse to get out of the house, but even then he had to go back sometime. Numbuh 1, and the rest of the team couldn't understand why he got so worked up when they went home to their own houses every weekend. It was an annoyance, but it had to be done. The headquarters of KND had set a rule that on weekends every KND member would go home to their parents and spend the weekend. They were trying to train the newest members, so they let them handle things at the weekend.  
  
Only Numbuh 4 knew of his father's incredible temper. It was worse than his own was and to tell the truth, when he really got angry, Numbuh 4 got scared. Eventually, he got used to hiding up in his room every weekend, but no one can hide forever...  
  
-*- Present day -*-  
  
"Have a good weekend, Numbuh 4!" Called Numbuh 3, as she climbed into her parents car. They were going to the zoo, and Kuki couldn't wait.  
  
Numbuh 4 mumbled something incomprehensible, then nodded to Numbuh 3 as she waved to him.  
  
"Bye guys!" Called Numbuh 1, as he ran past Wally, Hoagie and Abby who were standing at the entrance to the treehouse. Soon after he left, Abby's parents showed up and she too, went off on her own way.  
  
"So what are you doing this weekend, Numbuh 4?" Asked Numbuh 2, Looking over at his Australian friend.  
  
"Er - nothing, ah might just stay at the treehouse."  
  
He glanced up to notice Numbuh 2 staring at him, indignantly. "You always say that Numbuh 4!" Hoagie cried, "What's the deal anyway? Okay, so you're dad is a little....Perky...But come on, he's not THAT bad! Besides, every parent is weird!"  
  
Numbuh 4 sat down heavily on the doorstep. "You 'ave no idea!" He stared gloomily down at the floor, then sighed as he felt Numbuh 2 sit next to him.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Numbuh 4 sighed again and pulled the sleeve of his hoodie ever so slightly over his hand. "It's just..." He stopped and frowned, telling someone was harder than he thought. "Well..."  
  
Numbuh 2 looked at his friend confused. "It's just what?" He really didn't get it, he didn't get that there was anything to get. He just didn't get it at all.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you don't- " Numbuh 4 stopped abruptly as his father drove up, he stood up and gave Numbuh 2 a mournful look, which Hoagie didn't fully understand. "Well...Ah'll see you on Monday...Ah guess."  
  
Then he left, leaving Numbuh 2 waiting for his own mother to come and fetch him. "Man, that's really confusing, I wonder what's wrong with Numbuh 4." He thought to himself. "Maybe one of the others will know, I'll ask them on Monday or whenever."  
  
Soon after that, his own mother appeared, the tree-house was left silent and the world of fighting adults was left up to the trainee members of the KND that worked on weekends.  
  
Numbuh 4 rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "There's nothing to worry about," He thought to himself. "I'm cool, he's a fool, it's not cool to be a fool...There's a rule, if you're a fool you can't be cool...What's he going to do, the fool, send me to school?" Numbuh 4 trailed off, after having a rhyming fit. It doesn't matter what the situation, whenever he was anxious or scared, Numbuh 4 found himself rhyming.  
  
"Well son," Numbuh 4 winced at the feigned cheeriness in his fathers voice. "Here we are back at home!"  
  
"At least he's in a good mood," Thought Wally, as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door. Unfortunately he might've slammed it a little to hard.  
  
"Watch the paint!" Yelled his father, spinning round to glare at him. Wally gulped as his father turned again and began searching for his house key. "Little brat,"  
  
Numbuh 4 winced as he heard the harsh words that were just loud enough for him to hear. "Okay, maybe he's not in such a good mood." He slowly followed his father into the house, then made a break for the stairs, like he did every weekend. This time, instead of watching him go, his father grabbed the back of Wally's hoodie and pulled him back.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
Numbuh 4 coughed as his father lifted him up by the hood. The neckline of his hoodie was digging into his neck, and he couldn't breathe. He wriggled around wildly, trying to catch a breath of air.  
  
"Me an you, we're gonna spend some quality time together." He lifted Numbuh 4 a little higher and smirked slightly, watching the blood rush to his sons head.  
  
Numbuh 4 was really getting light headed now, and finally his father dropped him on the floor and went into the kitchen. He scrambled to his knees and massaged his aching neck. Something told him that this weekend wasn't going to be much fun.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes? No? You like? Review please! Constructive criticism welcome, but please no flames! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - don't own nothing.  
  
Thanks for the wonderful feedback all. Keep it coming! Little bit of abuse in this chapter. Not much though, hope you like this chapter. ^_^ Might include a chapter at the end of Numbuh 4 taking Numbuh 3 to the pet shop, lol.  
  
Enjoy the story - then review. *hands out pop-corn*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
He sat silently, staring at the carpet. The tv blared out a comedy show, or something that must've been funny. As his dad kept bursting out laughing. Numbuh 4 might've joined him if he wasn't scared to death.  
  
"Come on," He thought, screwing his eyes shut tightly, wishing with all his might. "Come on Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, come and call for me, ring me or something. Please just get me off this damn couch." He opened his eyes and looked around, the room was pretty dark, with only the eerie glow from the tv lighting it up.  
  
"Come on Numbuh 3, I'll take you to the pet shop like I promised. Or I'll go to the cruddy record store with you Numbuh 5, just come and take me away from this place!"  
  
"Well Sport,"  
  
Numbuh 4 froze, all his thoughts jamming together in a halt, as his father got up and made his way towards the couch. "Crud. Crud. Crud." He hissed under his breath, his eyes getting wider as his father got closer.  
  
"I'm going to bed. We'll spend some real quality time together tomorrow." His father flashed him a malevolent grin as he walked past him, up the stairs. "You can count on it."  
  
He wasn't sure how long he sat there. Frozen in what looked like a state of suppressed panic. Which was exactly what it was. Outside, he looked tired, slightly wide-eyed, but otherwise normal. Inside, all alert alarms where going off, and he was running around in circles in his head screaming as loud as he could.  
  
Finally, he hopped off the couch and slowly made his way up the stairs to his room. It was the same state as he left it from last weekend. A few scattered papers from a cruddy comic left lying on the floor. The last DvD he watched was still in the DvD player, and his bed was still unmade.  
  
Numbuh 4 didn't bother to undress, he kicked his shoes off. Grabbed his CD player, put on his headphones, started playing the first CD in there, and promptly collapsed on the bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
It was a strange habit to have. But Numbuh 4 couldn't sleep easy unless he had something blasting in his ears. It was odd, but it could explain why he was always a little deaf in the mornings.  
  
Groggily, he opened his eyes. It was still dark out, but something else (other than the fact he'd woken up before morning, which he usually never does) was different. Then he realised, no music was playing, at first he thought he'd simply forgotten to press repeat and the CD had finished. Then he realised he couldn't feel the pressure of the headphones on his ears.  
  
It was at this point that Numbuh 4 actually looked up and noticed his father standing in his room, holding his headphones, looking angry. Uh oh.  
  
"TV left on. Room a mess. Playing music whilst asleep - do you know how much money you're wasting?" Asked his father, in a dangerously calm voice.  
  
"B...But Dad, My CD player uses batteries. . ." He trailed off, looking down guilty. He knew what was coming, and he tensed himself up ready for it.  
  
It came.  
  
The impact shocked him, he was practically thrown backwards across the bed. In all his years of abuse, Numbuh 4 had never been hit that hard. He put his hand up to feel his swelling cheek. That was going to leave a bruise. Which wasn't good.  
  
"Next time, there better not be a next time, you hear?" Growled his father, before turning and storming out of the room. "See you tomorrow." He muttered quietly, almost violently. Before exiting completely.  
  
Numbuh 4 held back the tears standing on the brink of falling. He wouldn't cry. He'd be strong. He forced the feelings deep down inside of his little box, which was getting rather full, rubbed his injured cheek, curled into a ball and fell asleep.  
  
Dreading the dawn.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hope you like!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ah do not own Codename: Kids Next Door  
  
Word up! Lolz, howdy, sorreh I haven't updated this for a while, I have to be in a certain mood to write this properly and yesterday I was. . but then my sister took over the computor and I started playing on my PS2 and by the time she finished, Most Haunted was on and that finished at 11 PM so I was tired. . . *ahem* Aaanyways, hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numbuh 4 lay on his bed, his eyelids drooping slightly. He'd been lying in the same position for almost 3 hours, but no matter what he didn't he just couldn't get to sleep. He didn't dare get his CD player in case his dad came in again, but without it he couldn't sleep.  
  
That sucked.  
  
He rolled over so that he was facing the wall, and sighed. Why didn't he tell Numbuh 2 what was going on when he had the chance? Why did he always have to build walls around himself?  
  
It was at that point that Numbuh 4 noticed his phone lying on his cabinet, he sat bolt upright and blinked. Wondering if he was seeing things. "Ah thought ah left t'at.." He trailed off, and scrambled across his bed to get to the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hoagie you know I can resist your charm!" Britney giggled and moved closer to Hoagie, who grinned and placed his arm around the singer.  
  
"I know Britney, not many p-"  
  
*RING RING!*  
  
"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Cried Hoagie as his dream vanished into thin air, along with Britney Spears. He sluggishly pushed his bed sheets off him and sat up looking round. Wondering what had woken him.  
  
*RING RING*  
  
He jumped and looked suspiciously at his trousers, the pocket was glowing green. What the heck was it?  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"My Phone!" He yelled suddenly, hanging off the bed and reaching into his pocket, bringing his phone out with him. Who the heck would have the nerve to ring him at . . What time was it anyway? 3:21 AM!?!?  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"Alright already!" Cried Numbuh 2, flicking open his phone and pressing answer. "What?" He snapped, flopping back down onto his bed, causing the bedsprings to bounce.  
  
"Numbuh 2?" The voice sounded quiet and unsure, which was strange as Hoagie recognised the accent straight away, but Numbuh 4 barely was quiet!  
  
"Hey Numbuh 4, what's up? Seen a clock lately?" He asked sarcastically,  
  
"Jus' wanted to talk. . Couldn't sleep" Muttered Numbuh 4.  
  
"Oh no, me neither. Oh wait, that's because PEOPLE ARE CALLING ME AT 3:21 AM!!!!!!" Yelled Numbuh 2, loud enough to get the point that he was annoyed across, but not too loud as to wake the whole house.  
  
"Sorry," Muttered Numbuh 4, just as quietly as before. There was silence for a while as each boy waited for the other to say something. Finally, Numbuh 2 sighed.  
  
"Alright, what's up? Your dad got adults round or something?"  
  
There was silence for a while on the other end, Numbuh 2 started whistling quietly waiting for Numbuh 4 to answer. But he didn't, Numbuh 2 waited for almost 10 minutes, then rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut. Cutting off Numbuh 4. "Probably fell asleep," Muttered Numbuh 2 as he dropped his phone on the floor and slumped back on his bed.  
  
In actual fact, Numbuh 4 had frozen as the floorboards outside his room creaked. He made no movement, no sound, praying that Numbuh 2 wouldn't start yelling at him to talk. He should've known his dad would still be awake, he'd probably be drunk now or something. Numbuh 4 barely even breathed as a shadow passed by his door, which thankfully was shut.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Wallabee heard footsteps stomping down the corridor and a door slam shut. He let out a shaky breath of relief that he didn't realise he had been holding. "Numbuh 2?" There was a steady tone on the other line, Numbuh 2 had hung up.  
  
Numbuh 4 sighed and shut his phone, he probably would've done the same if he was in Numbuh 2's position. He lay down again, willing sleep upon himself. But after 20 minutes he realised it was useless. So, picking up his phone again, he tried calling someone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*RING RING*  
  
"BATTLE STATIONS!" Cried Numbuh one, as he jolted awake from the sudden noise in the darkness in his room. A dim light illuminated a corner of his bedroom, it was a nightlight. Nigel had never told anyone he was slightly afraid of the dark. . But only slightly.  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Numbuh one yelped as the loud noise suddenly penetrated the darkness. It was only after he got over the initial shock that he realised it was his phone. He grumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before reaching to his bedside table and picking up his phone. He happened to glance at the clock as he did. 3:35 AM . . . Numbuh one frowned, either it's bad news, or a crank call.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, yawning accidentally as he did.  
  
"Numbuh one?" 


End file.
